The Guardian Of Element
by AngelSlayer12
Summary: Ty and Jun were best friends. After they done playing at the carnival, they saw a bright light near the river. It was a portal to Bleach Universe. Something came out from the portal and pull them through the portal. Will they find a way to go back or they will join Ichigo and his friends on an adventure later? ( Adventure, Friendship and Drama )


**ME: This is my second fanfiction! I still writing 'The Ice Strawberry'. For the reader who miss that story, please go read them if you want too. From the title, we will see a few people who had a similar weapon from Ty and Jun. If you have any ideas to add into this story, please PM at me or reviews!  
**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

"Its fun playing at the carnival! Do you having fun,Jun?"Ty ask. "Yes!This carnival is more fun than last year we visited."Jun said as she nodded. "Exactly! I got a hair pin with fire symbol! Its cool,right?"Ty said as she nodded. They walked beside the river as Jun saw a bright light on the river. "Ty!Look!"Jun said. "What is that light? Should we check it?"Ty ask as she nodded. They went look at it and shocked. "Jun,it look like a portal and that town seem familiar. "Ty said as they think. "Wait! That Karakura Town!"Jun shouted as they suprised. "What it doing here?"Ty ask as a few shadow hands come out and grabbed them. "Let us go!"Jun shouted as they fall into the portal. The last thing they saw was two figure in front of them.

 **~Ty's Pov~**

"Who is those girl?"a voice said. "Be patient and shut up,Ichigo or else you might awake them."another voice said as I open my eyes. "Ow,my head.. "I said as I looked around. "Who are you!?"I panicked. "Can you shut up,Ty?"Jun said as she shocked too. "Tell us who are you?"a voice said. "My name is Ty and this is Jun. Now,your turn! "I ask. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki,this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Urahara Kisuke, Ishida Uryuu and Sado Yasutora or we call him 'Chad'."Rukia said as we surprised. "This is might be a dream."I mumbled. "Ty,this is not a dream! We fall into Bleach Universe!"Jun said as they confused. "Well,in our world… This world is an anime called Bleach, so we know all the information about Soul Soicety, Hueco Mundo and you all."I said as they suprised. "Can I ask you both a question?"Kisuke ask as we nodded. "Can I have a look with your hairpin and Jun's necklace?"he ask as we gave it. Jun's necklace had snowflakes shape. "Everyone follow me to the basement."he said as we went to basement. "From your hairpin and necklace, it seem to be a weapon because I sense a spirit inside those."he said as we shocked. He took out his zanpakouto. "W-Wait! Don't tell me that you gonna fight us until we call their name!"I shouted as he nodded. "Awake,Behinime."he said as red wave nearly got us. We surprised as how high we jump. "I guess we gonna try."Jun said as I nodded. I hold my hairpin as she hold her necklace. I saw a girl who is same height as mine and tell something. "Burn them all/Freeze them all, Kirika/Yuki!"we shouted as we had same sword with two blades. Her sword is blue as mine is red. "Dragon Flame/Ice Spike!"we shouted as fire came out from my sword and follow Kisuke as Jun's attack went into underground and a few ice spike came out. It hit him as our sword change back to normal. "That use a lot of energy."I lay on the ground. "You two had same weapon and the phrase nearly same."Kisuke said as everyone surprised. "I guess this is gonna be a... long day."I said before I faint because of my energy.

 **~Jun's Pov~**

"Is she okay?"Orihime ask. "She just out of her energy. Look carefully, she asleep."I said as they look Ty asleep. "Lets bring her up."Kisuke said as I pick her up. I put her on the futon and went take a shower. I went into Ty's room and saw something beside her. "Wait!That our phone! How they end up here?"I mumbled as I took my phone and saw everything inside it are safe. 'Why we here and why my necklace and her hairpin are our weapon?'I thought. "Jun-chan! Dinner time." Kisuke called. "Alright! I will be there in a minute!"I said as I try called my parents but no luck. 'They might be worry as we are in Bleach now.' I thought as I borrow Ty's jacket and her scaft. "Where are you going, Jun-chan?"Kisuke ask. "Clear my mind. I just need some time alone. "I said as I went out. It look like it was winter season. I walked to the park and saw everything covered in snow. 'This is how it look like when its snowing. Its beautiful.' I thought as I saw Ty behind me. "Jun, why you here? "she ask as she took a breathe after her run. "You shouldn't be out here without your jacket. "I hand her jacket as I hold her scarf. "You didn't answer my question yet."she said. "I came here to clear my mind because I can't call my parents." I said as we took a seat at the bench near the park. "You worry about your sister,right?"she ask as I nodded. "She just a kid and she had a cancer. I might never saw her again. "I sighed. "Let's go home before we sick. "I said as she nodded. We went to Urahara and he told us to go to Karakura High School after the winter season. He also bought us some clothes. We had same jacket with a hood but different colour. Mine was white with blue stripes. Ty was black with red stripes. She love black and red. "Ty,Jun! Orihime came and ask if you two want to spend Christmas at Kurosaki's house. "he ask as we nodded. "Jun, Urahara gave us some money. Do you want to change our hair style or colour? "Ty ask. "Before school start, lets go change our hair colour."I said as she nodded. Tomorrow gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **ME: So how do you all think? I'm sorry if I have some mistakes about my spelling or anything. Ty and Jun were the guardian of Ice and Fire Element. Please hit that review button and bye-bye! AngelSlayer Out!**


End file.
